1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical components and more particularly to sensors for detecting humidity and even more particularly to sensors which predictably vary in electrical resistance with variations in humidity.
2. The Relevant Technology
Humidity is often viewed as a measure of the water content in air. High humidity (e.g., 70% relative humidity) generally means that more water vapor is present in the air in relation to air with less water vapor in it. Of course, humidity may also be the measure of any other liquid vapor in any other gas. Sensors to measure humidity are known and can range from a material that changes color in relation to changes in humidity to mechanical devices that move in relationship to amount of liquid vapor in the gas. While flexible potentiometers U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,372 (Langford) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,476 (Langford), (which are incorporated herein for all purposes), have been sold commercially for measuring the amount of movement from a first configuration to a second configuration, no flexible potentiometer is currently known configured or adapted to measure the amount of liquid (e.g., water) vapor in a gas such as the air or atmosphere in contact with the surface of the flexible potentiometer.